


Coping with Pon Farr

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Pon Farr, Pre-Slash, screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock burns. Jim tempts him so. Spock searches for a place to cool the flames before he meets his wife to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping with Pon Farr

Art by Tarenteljazz  
  
I can smell him, he's so close to me.  
  
Why does he make it so difficult?  
  
I must fight for control, but I feel so weak.  
  
I burn so much, I can no longer stand it.  
  
I must go to a place in my mind where I can cool the flames.  
  
Yes. There I can hold on until I meet her once again.  
  
Ice cold. Freezing. Smother the flames that consume me.  
  
Before Jim does.


End file.
